User talk:Eevee2011
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Roxanne Elipton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Talk) 01:00, 2012 December 22 Multiple edits It would be much appreciated if you would refrain from making multiple consecutive edits on a page within a short timespan. As this un-needingly fills up the respective pages' history, making it harder for us admins to maintain synopsis. Instead I would like to advise you to use the "general edit" button on the top of the page to contribute, instead of selecting separate headers to edit. I thank you for your cooperation in this. I... I am the King!Talk 17:48, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you I owe you one. My computer went down it just got back up. :) woops didn't look at it right Hey, thanks for fixing up that messy edit I did on the Su-Na Lee page, didn't think to just edit the Busters arc part and forget everything else. Anyway, thanks again, and have a wonderful day. Alhazad2003 (talk) 00:41, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Busters Page What are you doing with the busters page? I am beginning to really update it. User: Eevee2011 Ohh now it makes sense, it just seem a little at first, but it seems I didn't give it a fair chance. Good luck with your project, I will put my edits in as well, so you don't have to do all the work. :) User: Donquixote joeflomingo Category Since this is your project I will let you call it, what category would you like for the chapters. P.S. You have 666 edits lol :) Donquixote joeflomingo (talk) 23:20, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I did have ideas about a 'Freezing Manga Chapters' category as well as categories relating chapters to volumes or chapters to the story arcs. At the same time, I think there should be a 'Deceased' category for dead characters, but that's never going to happen. I'd rather have the admin check the scores of updates and let him do what he wants and I'll follow suit to avoid argument or confusion. But thank-you for asking. Summer just started and I don't live by a beach. P.S. I now have 668 edits, so I broke the devil's number!! Eevee2011 (talk) 23:59, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright Evee well you have my support on this project, and I will continue to help, and togeather this will come through fruition. Also the is another picture of the cover page I uploaded and that was do to me editing the same chapter you were, lol, so about 22 minutes of work down the drain. I also had an idea about a deceased category, by the admin said no to that so might not want to pick at that, he might hopefully tell you what is acceptable but until then lets just keep doing what we are doing. Also enjoy your summer and trust me their are a lot more things you can enjoy during the summer than just the beach. Donquixote joeflomingo (talk) 01:10, May 27, 2014 (UTC) So we avoid overlapping work next time, I'll reume adding from Chapter 97, the beginning of Part 2 of Freezing Eevee2011 (talk) 01:15, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Lol dude I am not mad about it at all, it was just a funny circumstance. Also having a bit of a problem with Chapter 17 since I can't find the cove chapter page. Donquixote joeflomingo (talk) 01:42, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Never mind I was acting stupid :P Donquixote joeflomingo (talk) 02:19, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :Don't mind me butting in on the fun. But in my absence it seems that you guys went all out on the wikia. I just wanted to stop by and say that I'm well pleased to see this, and I'll help contribute as much as I can (depending on my work schedule). Anyway keep up the good work! I... I am the King!Talk 15:08, May 27, 2014 (UTC) All main series chapter pages have been made. Onto Freezing: Zero soon Eevee2011 (talk) 22:45, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :Excellent work, you should take a break from time to time a'igt? ;-p I... I am the King!Talk 18:41, June 24, 2014 (UTC) What should the category for the Freezing Zero Chapters be? - Eevee2011 (talk) 18:58, July 20, 2014 (UTC) New to Wiki Hi, thank you for notifying me! As you can guess, I'm new here so i don't really know how you guys do things on this wiki. I assume GJ is the admin I should contact?--Maitre996 (talk) 14:29, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Since you're new to the wiki, I owe you an apology. I felt rather stern in my message and I could have been gentler about it. In any case, yes, GJ is the admin--'Eevee2011 (talk) 22:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC)' ::True, true. I... I am the King!Talk 16:05, July 19, 2014 (UTC) First chronicles Templates Just realized that we need a new template for the Freezing first chronicles thing, since it seems that when you click on the list of chapters you are taken to the main source chapters, and since you were the one to create the template in the first, I thought maybe you would know how to create another one for Freezing First Chronicles, since I have no idea how to do so. Donquixote joeflomingo 19:41, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, I never created the template. I copied and pasted from the template made from the first chapter, but I'll look at it and see if I can do anything. - Eevee2011 (talk) 21:44, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Donquitoxte, I just looked at it, and I see your point. I checked the Freezing Zero chapters too, and it is the same problem. I could easily make a new template with the adjustments. I'd just have to ask the admin first. - Eevee2011 (talk) 21:50, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright seems we need to use different templates for each Manga so I guess we need to ask who ever did the template in the first place to create it, if he is still active anymore, I doubt it but more then likely the one who created the Template was Mr Gj, or Kricket. Donquixote joeflomingo 19:21, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::Took the liberty to create one for y'all. I... I am the King!Talk 18:20, August 21, 2014 (UTC) hi yes sorrry i have been away for a while i was just nosing around around the wiki and i have relised no has a page on the "holy gates" thing i was thibking of makinf a start on a pge for and corssion as well. Doesn't he realise He's gone. I don't think he realises that I'm not to be trifled with when it comes to my 0 tolerance policy on his kind. *sigh* I... I am the King!Talk 16:15, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Assistance Hey Eevee I was wondering if you could help me out with an edit. I uploaded Volume 26's Cover but can't seem to get the size right when I put it on the page. I'd be grateful for any help. The pic is in the photo section if you want to see it. Perception1 (talk) 19:46, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Amazing pic Perception; I added the picture to the proper pages with the image's size as it should be. - Eevee2011 (talk) 21:08, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the help; I seem to be having some technical problems with my computer. And I totally agree, for me the word dazzling comes to mind in regards to Su-Na's cover. Perception1 (talk) 21:53, December 3, 2014 (UTC) i love the photoes of the valkuries from zero manga i love to see them in the anime some day soon dont you Where did you get the photos of chapter 194 I love to look at the whole chapter and visit that site morganj20 7:30 Morganj20 So every one after they finished sowing the last few chapters of the manga I hope as soon as possible do you all steal think they may make a season 3 and make it a good one and if possible some ovas to go with it I love to see all the new character in the manga apear in anime like the Valkyries legendary pandora and busters I love to see that very much I wonder if they'll make a movie to go with it to just an idea that do you all think? Picture location We're did you get that new picture of Elizabeth is it from chapter 195 by eddy chance? - User:Morganj20 :I got the picture from the seiga site when I went to read chapter 195. I id the print screen thing, pasted it into Paint on my Windows Computer and cropped the image to give it focus. - Eevee2011 (talk) 11:39, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Is there another name for that site or is it just called seiga site cause I can't find it. Will you possible have more photoes of chapter 195 added soon? - User:Morganj20 :::Hopefully. I don't have a lot of free time this summer because I am going an internship. Also be sure to sign your posts to talk pages - Eevee2011 (talk) 22:56, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Chapter Editing If you still like to edit the chapters go to kissmanga website if you like to add more details- User:Morganj20 :Thanks for the information, but I won't be needing it. I've done my part with making many of the chapter pages. Now I'm just editing and fixing, but please feel free to add any beneficial descriptive details to the chapter pages yourself too. Any additions, no matter how small, are always helpful. - Eevee2011 (talk) 02:00, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Lets get to work Ok time to drop the kindergärtner gloves and tighten up the bigboy pants for you are about to be administered into an admin roll! (see what I did there?) Ok, first things first. I'll have the both of you run a trial period of about a month to see how you fare and how you help out the community. After this month of trial, I'll evaluate your performance and decide to have you remain as an admin or not. Here are some handy links to "how to be an admin" and "what should you know": * * * The most important key aspects for you right now is to go from what you are now as a "user" to a 100% neutral admin. You are going to become the guiding hand of this wikia: you'll settle user disputes, ban trolls, clean pages, trace revisions, remove vandalism and more. ''NOTE That when it comes to user disputes and the likes, that you are to set yourself up as a neutral 3rd party look on the matter, you are not to pick sides but offer compromises and the like. Make sure you do your research on beforehand before entering such dispute.'' Also you can now help to take care of the Wikia's' looks 'n style (background, templates, etc.). The most important pages for these are: MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Common.js. Here you'll be able to change all kinds of technical things concerning this Wikia. ''NOTE that any and all important changes that you wish to implement on this Wikia is to be consulted with your fellow admins/bureaucrats. So if you wish to change the colour schemes of our character infoboxes, please talk to your fellow admins/bureaucrats about this. Tell them "why, how, when, where, who, what, etc." about it on beforehand.'' All in all I look forward to cooperate with you guys and remember to just have fun and do what you do best for the health of our Wikia! (if you are ready to be promoted just leave a message on my talkpage indicating so.) I... I am the King!Talk 19:36, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Note that you now also have a responsibility to this: Freezing Wiki:Vandalism, which means you need to check revisions people made to the various pages when you get online. (much like what I always do) I... I am the King!Talk 01:24, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Arcadia 01 Page? Hey Eevee, I was wondering if we should go ahead and create a page for Arcadia 01. We have the background on the Arcadia Project from the translations over at Mangafox and we have a couple of images from the manga, the latest one and the image of Gengo's trump card wielding Anti-Nova back when it was presumed he was waking up Maria. What do you think? JMac14 (talk) 05:33, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :(about to be facetious) Dude, people have rarely asked even the head admin about making pages. If we have the information, we just do it like when I did it for the chapter pages or when Perception made the 13th Nova Clash page. (more serious) If you believe we have enough information for the Project Arcadia page. You don't need my permission. Just go for it and we as a wiki community will make edits along the way. Oh and I think it's just "Arcadia Project," not "Arcadia 01 Project." Have a great day! -- Eevee2011 (talk) 09:08, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Note that a Wikia is an "open source for all database," its literally a place where anyone can add things to it. Be they bad or good, the community will decide on this and report vandals if they do appear. If you feel like making a page devoted to the Arcadia Project then by all means do! If its a good item for this Wikia the community will help further flesh out the page. There is no real need in asking any of us. ;-) I... I am the King!Talk 09:23, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Excellent! All right, I'll get to work getting the material I will need, I think there is enough for a proper page. It will take me an evening or so to review the manga and Vampirecat's comments. ::JMac14 (talk) 23:13, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Puttin' in that work Ok I can see you guys are putting in the work. Great job. Also about a month has passed now and I find the both of you running things smoothly. Seeing as I'm on vacation a.t.m. and I really don't have to worry about anything I guess you guys pass with flying colours. So if both of you are ok with it the Freezing Wikia will gladly have you 2 as permanent admins. :D I... I am the King!Talk 21:14, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :I hope to keep doing you proud! -- Eevee2011 (talk) 23:56, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Lol, nice take it easy alright. I'll be in working order next Monday! I... I am the King!Talk 21:31, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Image Galleries Hey Eevee, could you explain to me how to link a character's image gallery to the infobox on their page? I'm having some trouble with it. Perception1 (talk) 16:12, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I don't suppose you have eddy new pictures of this mouths new chapter do you :Feel free to post images yourself. Don't rely on me to do so every month. Besides, the main Freezing chapter didn't come out this month.-- Eevee2011 (talk) 10:59, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Freezing Zero Arc Edits Yes, after editing the Amelia Evans Arc, I saw the next ones hadn't been done. Needless to say I felt inspired. ^^;; Hope it didn't cause any duress on your part. Anyway, thanks for all you do. Alhazad2003 (talk) 23:20, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :Lol, don't worry about me. I really was not trying to be aggressive or anything; I just forgot to add the "LOL" at the end. I have my moments when I feel inspired as well as I recently began another pic-apocalypse and surged through the image galleries. I was just making a joke, and I meant nothing by it. Thanks for making the page and have a great evening. -- Eevee2011 (talk) 23:27, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Back Hey there! I'm back from the GamesCom in Cologne Germany! Everything went smoothly while I was away I presume? I... I am the King!Talk 13:46, August 11, 2015 (UTC) New Pages In regards to the new pages, Rusty can stay but I think Transcendent Will should be deleted. There's a "Transcendence" section on the Transcedent Pandora page that any important info should be placed instead of its own page. Your thoughts? Perception1 (talk) 18:15, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Rusty can stay. No point in getting rid of a character page. I just don't want it to be a permanent stub. However, we can of rid of the Transcendent Will page. -- Eevee2011 (talk) 21:44, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Removed. I... I am the King!Talk 22:35, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help guys. Perception1 (talk) 04:16, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Logo Update Rq. I'd like to have the logo for the Prison School Wiki here updated if you could. But the page is protected and admin only so I need your help. http://postimg.org/image/xjbl01axn/ The new image can be downloaded from there. Note that this image, unlike the one up on our wiki, is specifically tailored for black screens (I messaged u first cos u guys are special ;D). Thanks in advance =D, [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 17:08, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thank-you for informing me about this, but the head admin handles affliation, and to be specific, I mean to say I don't know how to hand it. I will let him know, referring him to my talk page about it, and hopefully, he'll be in contact soon. -- Eevee2011 (talk) 21:49, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Madan No Ou to Vanadis Wikia Hello my name is Chingaruna and its a pleassuer to meet you. I am one of the admin of Madan no Ou to Vanadis Wiki. I, on the wikia behalf, would like to affiliate with the Freezing Wikia for a better connection between both wikias. Hope for a favorable reply. Anyways, (here is our work mark just in case). Thanks you. --Be the Legend! (talk) 14:48, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Cassie vs Charles So, how plausible do you think it is that, based on new Zero info, the World-rankings have been wrong this whole time, and Cassie is actually #4, not Charles? Perception1 (talk) 00:59, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Going by what Julia said about the "data" in chapter 69, it stands to reason that Cassie is ranked #5 in the world. Also, we do know that defeating someone in a Carnival won't make you rank higher than that person. The rankings are determined by points, not by actual skill level. The text in Freezing Zero about beating Charles is not clear. I first assumed Cassie beat out Charles in the World Carnival, but their discussion also follows up on the discussion of the Heroic Stigmata, and it is true that Cassie beats out Charles in Stigmata compatibility. Add all this up, and I'd say it's not clear on any front. The anime makes a reference to this I believe, but we're shelving that. So, we can say that Cassie was the real #4, but we'd be left in the same predicament of ambiguity and uncertainty based on the seemingly conflicting texts. Leaving things as they are, doesn't hurt, and I'm not going to lose sleep over it. But when it comes to being as strictly accurate as possible, just say Cassie and Charles are world-ranked Pandora but don't directly specify their rank. --Eevee2011 (talk) 02:58, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :A reasonable course of action. I agree, better to keep the uncertainty we have than trade it for a new one. I'm just still surprised that we never got a real answer at any point in the manga. Even more that I never noticed that until now. Perception1 (talk) 03:34, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Nova Form Hey Eevee, Should Amelia's page be edited similarly to your edits to Ryuuichi's page? Her abilities have that type of Nova Form listed on there as well. JMac14 (talk) 12:20, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Images on Character Pages Since Cassandra already has a Gallery there is not point of having pictures on the main page then whats the point of even having an gallery for characters. - Pyramid620 We didn't make the image gallery pages to eliminate the images on all of the character pages. We made them because there are so many images of each character distributed across the wiki (including chapter covers and artbook work) we thought it would be nice to have at least one page for each character were every image was consoldated onto one page. Furthermore, the manga has a lot of great images of characters that would be just a big cluster if they were all on one page in conjunction with so many words. We only kept the most impactful images on the original character pages. Eevee2011 (talk) 23:14, October 17, 2015 (UTC) AFK for an unknown time Hey bro. I came here to tell ya that my laptop has to be send back to ASUS for repairs. Which means that I'll be 100% absent from the wikia for a while (unknown for how long but take 1 month into account). Which means you wont be hearing from me for a while nor will you be able to have me on board for help or anything. I... I am the King!Talk 09:32, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Question Hey Eevee, do you know how to remove the "article stub" category from a page? I just tried to remove it from Ouka's since she isn't a stub anymore, but it didn't work Perception1 (talk) 12:21, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I don't know if it applies Perception, but I noticed mobile browsers don't seem to make it easy to edit the categories from the article. Not that I'm overly experienced in that sort of thing. GodricKharg (talk) 16:16, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I don't use mobile browsers. Perception1 (talk) 20:39, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Need my assistance with anything? I... I am the King!Talk 23:38, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, no. Recently, there have not been any trolling issues or vandals. Chapter pages and story arcs are being regularly updated by several consistent members of the wiki. I don't like to make an update after every chapter release, so I like to wait until the entire volume is released then make one big edit. I need to keep making sure the pictures, at least, are with their proper categories. Eevee2011 (talk) 00:08, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::That's not what I meant... I meant if someone needed assistance removing pesky article stubs... I... I am the King!Talk 20:51, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Morganj20 do you know if chapter 199 the next japanese chapter of freezing is coming out this week or the next 6/10/2015 Main Page Can you check the main page? I edited it earlier Friday morning to update for chapter 196 and it seemed fine. However tonight for me it's essentially blank. If I go in to edit it, everything appears there. Not sure if it's my mobile browser or another problem. Thanks. GodricKharg (talk) 04:39, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Do you think the next chapter is coming out this week this mouth Arcadia Aoi and relationship status After reading new raw chapter and the rough summary to accompany it, I think we now have basis to change Arcadai 01 to Arcadia Aoi, with Gengo having both confirmed her name and more or less her relationship status (calling Kazuya her elder brother). Any objections to adding her relative list to her page as well? Perception1 (talk) 20:01, November 6, 2015 (UTC)